


come home

by flightlesscrow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, May be slightly OOC, soft, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: jihoon often expresses his distaste for physical affection.





	come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daegusmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegusmc/gifts).



> for marti <3

Jihoon often expresses his distaste for physical affection. On occasion, he’ll even go out of his way to prove that he hates it. He even has some of the younger members duped into believing him as well. 

But Seungcheol knows better, can see right through Jihoon. Despite the many times Jihoon has rejected the idea of physical affection, Seungcheol sees the way Jihoon gives in to the members’ affections, lets himself be embraced and held, petted and touched. The pouts are all for show; it’s no secret amongst the elder members of the group that Jihoon actually likes the attention and affection.

This fact comes to light when Jihoon is sleepy. Once he gets past the initial crankiness, that is.

It’s a Wednesday night, and all the members are at home as on Monday, they were told they were getting the week off to rest. 

“Where is Jihoon-hyung?” Seungkwan asks as Seungcheol walks into the living room. “I haven’t seen him today.” 

“Probably at the recording studio,” Hansol says with a wave of his hand. “We’ll be lucky to see him at all this week.” 

“Well, dinner's almost ready, and I intended for all of us to eat together tonight, so who wants to go get Jihoon and bring him back? Tell him I’m not giving him a choice and he has to listen to me.” Jeonghan’s tone leaves no room for argument.

“Did you even cook?” Seungkwan asks, skeptical look playing on his features.

“I helped, same difference. So,who’s going?”

“Nuh-uh, he sends me out with a scowl whenever I go,” Seungkwan says. Hansol takes hold of his legs and swings them over his own, says;

“We’re watching a movie and this is the really good part, I can’t.” 

“Hansol, this is the Discovery Channel,” Mingyu points out. 

Hansol quickly changes the channel to something that’s playing a movie. “No it isn’t.”

“I don’t even know what movie this is,” Seungkwan whispers. 

“Listen, I don’t care who gets him, but be back in fifteen minutes. We’re not waiting for you after that,” Jeonghan says with an exasperated sigh. 

“Seungcheol can get him, I got him last time,” Soonyoung says as he plops down on a chair in the dining room.

“Where did you come from?” Seungcheol asks.

“My mom.” Soonyoung winks. A collective sigh is heard around the dorm. 

“I’ll go get him, be right back,” Seungcheol says, putting on a jacket and a beanie and leaving the dorm. 

The walk to the studio is a short one, made slightly longer only because Seungcheol makes a pit stop to grab two hot chocolates to take to Jihoon. 

Once he arrives at the studio, he knocks on the door and without waiting for an answer, pushes his way inside. Jihoon doesn’t notice, headphones perched on his head and likely blocking out all the sound around him. 

“Hoonie,” Seungcheol says. No response. He sets a cup down in front of Jihoon, expecting a reaction. None comes. 

He waves a hand in front of Jihoon’s face, and Jihoon’s eyes, unfocused, settle on him. He slowly slides his headphones to rest around his neck. 

“Hi, hyung.” 

“I brought you a hot chocolate. I would have gotten coffee, but you’ve probably been awake for three days now anyways. It’s time to come home and rest.”

Jihoon pouts. Before he can even open his mouth to retaliate, Seungcheol cuts in. “We’re eating dinner and Jeonghan says you don’t have a choice, you have to come home now.”

“I’m not done yet,” Jihoon says, gesturing vaguely to his computer screen.

“You can save it and come back to it later. We were given the week off to rest, so will you please come do that? At least for tonight?”   
  
Seungcheol can see almost see the gears turning in Jihoon’s head as he weighs his options. 

“Seungkwan misses you,” Seungcheol says. “We all do.” Finally, Jihoon sighs and turns back to his screen, saving his work and shutting down the equipment. 

Nothing more is said save for a quiet “thank you for the hot chocolate” on their way back home. 

“Jihoonie is alive!” Soonyoung greets as soon as Jihoon steps through the threshold with Seungcheol in tow. 

“Shut up,” Jihoon snaps, but the yawn he lets out takes away all of the bite in his words. Seungcheol guides him to sit down next to Chan, he himself taking the seat opposite. 

“Now that everyone is here, let’s eat!” Jeonghan says. The members excitedly dig into their food - it isn’t often that they get the chance to eat a home-cooked meal - while talking animatedly at the same time. 

Seungcheol keeps an eye on Jihoon throughout dinner, noticing his lack of enthusiasm for the food in front of him. As soon as most the members are finished with their food and he deems that Jihoon has eaten enough, he rounds Jihoon up with a quick “thanks for dinner!” and takes him to bed.

“It’s too early to sleep, hyung,” Jihoon protests weakly as Seungcheol shoves a pair of pajamas into his hands. 

“You’ve been awake for three days, and now you’re going to sleep. You need to sleep, Hoonie. It’s not healthy to stay awake so long.”

“I know that,” Jihoon defends, but otherwise makes no comment. He knows Seungcheol is right, and he knows he’s caused the others to worry as well. Perhaps it’s because of this that he slips out of his clothes and into the pajamas Seungcheol handed him.

They brush their teeth before heading back to Jihoon’s room. Seungcheol sits on the edge of the bed and brushes Jihoon’s hair back from his forehead. 

“Sleep well, Hoonie.”

He moves to get up, but is stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist and tugging him back. Seungcheol laughs quietly; even if Jihoon doesn’t express his desires verbally, Seungcheol knows exactly what he wants. 

He slips under the covers next to Jihoon and lets the younger cuddle up to him. One of his hands finds its way to Jihoon’s hair, fiddling with the soft locks, while the other arm wraps around Jihoon’s back. 

Soon enough, Jihoon drifts to sleep, soft tufts of breath fanning over Seungcheol’s skin where Jihoon has nestled his face into his neck. 

Not long after, Soonyoung peeks into the room.

“How is he?” He asks gently.

“You say that like he’s sick,” Seungcheol jokes. Soonyoung frowns and strides over to the bed, begins to pet Jihoon’s hair. 

“With the way he overworks himself, he just might end up that way.” The words don’t sit well with Seungcheol.

“He’ll be fine. We’ll look after him.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Soonyoung turns to Jihoon. “Sleep well, Hoonie. We love you.”

Jihoon grunts in his sleep, cuddles closer to Seungcheol. 

Seungkwan and Minghao poke their heads into the room. “Is he asleep?” Minghao asks.

“Yes, and if you wake him up, no one is going to be happy.”

“C’mon, let’s leave them be. We can put on an actual movie this time,” Soonyoung says, gathering the younger members and leading them out of the room. He peers in from around the door frame.

“Thank you, hyung. For taking care of him.”

“It’s our job to look after each other, isn’t it?” Seungcheol says. Soonyoung smiles.

“Hyung! Which movie do you want to watch?” One of the younger members, Seungcheol thinks it’s Chan, calls down the hall. Soonyoung leaves with a quick wave of his hand. 

Other members periodically stop in to wish the two “good night” before heading off to bed. Seungcheol fears that Jihoon will wake, but he doesn’t. 

In fact, he sleeps well into the afternoon the next day. Consequently, so does Seungcheol. 

“Every time he tried to get up, you would squeeze him and mumble something like ‘don’t fucking move,’ it was pretty funny,” Jisoo says to Jihoon when the two finally emerge from Jihoon’s room.

“I did no such thing.” Jihoon heads straight for the coffee pot, flipping off everyone who laughs at his blatant lie and reddening ears. 

Seungcheol only smiles. For all of Jihoon’s sharp words and protests against affection, he’s actually a big softie. 

“Whatever you say, Hoonie.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof this isn't betad but i hope you like it anyway! i've never written svt before
> 
> contact me at @teaandkookies on twt!


End file.
